En la rama de un árbol
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Qué te podes encontrar en la rama de un árbol? Un nido de pájaro o incluso un gato que no puede bajar. Pero nunca en su vida Bridgette creyó que se encontraría con Félix.


Recién los héroes de París habían terminado de luchar con un Akuma, y Bridgette luego de destransformarse se puso a caminar sobre el parque, oyendo los pájaros cantar, sintiendo los rayos de sol chocando contra su cara, aspirando el aroma de las flores. Alzo la vista al cielo sintiéndose feliz con estar en ese tipo de ambiente.

Y noto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Al fijarse en esa dirección vio algo en la rama de un árbol (uno bastante alto) pero no fue un nido de pájaro o incluso un gato que no puede bajar.

Era Félix.

Lo miro boquiabierta y se fregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, pero aun así esa imagen no se esfumaba. La de Félix abrazando una rama de un árbol con los ojos bien abiertos.

— F-Félix —Grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

Razón por la cual el aludido. La miro furioso con el ceño fruncido y posando su dedo índice en la mitad de sus labios indicando silencio. Y ella lo comprendió al notar como unos pocos transeúntes giraban en su dirección por ese grito.

Ella se hizo lo más que pudo la distraída. Luego hablo cuando las personas se giraron y continuaron su camino.

— ¿Que estás haciendo ahí? ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar? —Le pregunto hablando de forma susurrada.

— No necesito ayuda, solo vete —Contesto.

— Pero se nota que no podes bajar solo, puedo conseguir una escalera o... ¡Ya se! —De pronto abrió los brazos— Salta que te atrapo.

En ese momento la expresión de Félix se alejó de su rostro y mucho más cuando se imaginó saltar y ser atrapado por su acosadora. Eso era una completa y total estupidez. Primero porque ella iba a ser aplastada por él y segundo de seguro ella lo iba a abrazar teniendo la intención de no soltarlo jamás.

"No iba a ser atrapado por ella"

Negó con la cabeza y dio un rotundo: ¡No!

— Ya vete, puedo bajar solo —Le gruño mirándola amenazadoramente.

— Si lo gatos hablasen cada vez que están en los árboles. Dirían eso —Refuto— Déjame ayudarte, puedo llamar a los bomberos.

Félix se enfado. Cada cosa que decía era una situación en que incluía que debía humillarse, obviamente él no tenía intenciones de que unos bomberos lo rescaten como si fuera un gato que no puede bajar de un árbol.

— Vete, Bridgette, no necesito ayuda y menos que sea la tuya.

— Pero necesitas ayuda ¡No puedes bajar! —Replico— Y hablando de esto... ¿Cómo subiste al árbol?

Él desvió la mirada con desdén sin ninguna señal de que iba a contestar, ya que él no tenía planeado decirle que como Chat Noir vio un gato que no podía bajar del árbol y lo intento ayudar. Eso no funciono, al final el gato bajo por su propia cuenta y al momento de querer irse, la transformación se acabó, quien en este momento esperaba que vuelva Plagg con las energías recuperadas.

— Bueno, no importa —Dijo Bridgette posando una mano en su barbilla, intentando pensar en una idea. Al poco rato se encontró diciendo: No te preocupes Félix ya pronto bajaras ¡Estoy segura! Bueno me voy como quieres.

Con eso dicho empezó a alejarse.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! —Exclamo en un intento de detenerla porque eso solo podía significar una cosa. Lo iba a avergonzar.

— Aww, Félix al final ¿No quieres que me vaya? —Le cuestiono mirando ilusionadamente.

— Por supuesto que no, estúpida —Respondió— ¿Que intentas hacer?

— ¿Yo? —Apuntándose— Nada.

— ¡Mientes! Probamente vas a pedir ayuda alguien y hagan un trampolín con algún tipo de tela para que yo salir.

— No se me había ocurrido. Es una buena idea, podría...

— Ni se te ocurra moverte. No sé lo que ibas a intentar hacer, pero no te atrevas a dar un paso más —Le dijo fríamente.

Entonces Bridgette se quedó quieta mirando como la miraba. No sabía que hacer no podía decirle que pensaba transformarse en Ladybug para ayudarlo a bajar. Luego de unos minutos o segundos (En realidad no lo sabía) Decidió en irse de todas formas, ya que Félix podía decir lo que quiera, pero no podía bajar.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!

— Solo será unos minutos, Félix...

No obstante antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, noto como la rama se resquebrajada.

— Félix no te muevas.

— ¡Tú no te muevas! —Refuto furioso, pero al ver como Bridgette lo miraba con esa expresión asustada. Se dio cuenta lo que ocurría. La rama se estaba quebrando y muy pronto se iba a romper.

Y se rompió.

— ¡Félix! —Grito Bridgette ahogadamente acercándose hacia él, después de que la rama y él impactaran estruendosamente en el suelo, junto a varias hojas y ramitas— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital? —Le pregunto muy preocupada— ¡Félix di algo! —Exclamo al no recibir respuesta y verlo tan ido.

De pronto sintió como Félix se apoyaba en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Ella se sonrojo por tal inesperada acción, pero inmediatamente lo estrecho entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos despeinado lleno de hojas como ramitas, retirándoselas al momento de topárselas, quien en él se sentía tan adolorido que no le importó que fuera Bridgette quien lo estuviera consolando solo por un tiempo. Corto.

Pero por el momento él quería sentirse reconfortado como si fuera un gatito herido. Y en parte lo era.


End file.
